goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Peanut Otter Gets Grounded For Infinity
Cast Transcript Mirror Peanut Otter: "I'm going to make a fake VHS opening to Frozen from 1997. Real, not fake." (30 minutes later) Mirror Peanut Otter: "Yay! I finally made the fake VHS opening to Frozen from 1997. Real, not fake." Sophie the Otter: "Mirror Peanut Otter, what are you doing?" Mirror Peanut Otter: "I made a fake VHS opening to Frozen from 1997. Real, not fake." Sophie the Otter: "Let me see." (Moments later, Sophie is shocked about what Mirror Peanut Otter had been doing.) "Mirror Peanut Otter, that opening is strongly fake! Frozen was released in 2013, not 1997! Also, it didn't come out on VHS and the Walt Disney Home Video logo ended in 2001, not 1997. That's it! You are grounded for infinity years! I'm going to close your YouTube account!" Mirror Peanut Otter: "No! (19x) Please! Don't close my YouTube account!" [ Sophie already closed Mirror Otter's YouTube account for good. The computer says: 'Account closed!' ] Mirror Peanut Otter: "WAAAAAAAAAH!" Sophie the Otter: "Mirror Peanut Otter, stop crying and dancing like a spoiled brat! Now, I'm going to put a diaper on you!" Mirror Peanut Otter: "No! Don't! Please, Sophie! Not diapers! I'm too old for them!" Sophie the Otter: "Sorry, Mirror Otter. You have to deal with it, it's for your own good." [ Sophie puts a diaper on Mirror Peanut Otter. The scene is censored with a censor block. ] Mirror Peanut Otter: "Ow! That hurts! It's throbbing me!" Sophie the Otter: "I don't care if it's throbbing you! You will go pee pees and poop poops in your diaper instead of the toilet. And I'm going to bun all your underwear and destroy the toilet! Now, I'm going to call my friends to come over here and teach you a lesson!" (30 minutes later) Sophie the Otter: "Mirror Peanut Otter, you have visitors who want to see you." Peanut Otter: "I'm the normal version of you. You're like a twin of mine, but an evil one! And Butter agrees too because she can't speak properly yet." Jelly: "I'm Jelly. I heard that you made a fake VHS opening to Frozen from 1997. Real, not fake!" Munchy: "I'm Munchy, and the VHS opening you made is strongly fake!" Flick: "I'm Flick. Cheese and Quackers! I'm so mad at you for getting into so much trouble at school!" Pinch: "I'm Pinch Racoon. You need to stop bullying everyone in school. Because bullying is not allowed!" Igor: "I'm Igor the Mii. You will not be watching any future Sophie the Otter movies of any kind because you're a troublemaker!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna. You will also not have your birthdays celebrated at KFC, but at Golden Corral!" Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus500050. Mirror Peanut Otter, Frozen came out in 2013, not 1997!" Robbie: "I'm Robbie. Frozen was never released on VHS at all!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. The Walt Disney Home Video logo ended in 2001, not 1997!" Samuel: "I'm Samuel. And you know that everything was not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon." Joey King: "I'm Joey King. And I can't stand you making more fake VHS openings!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And you will forget everything about Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon for the rest of your natural born life. You will only have your memories on Ubisoft, 20th Century Fox which is a division of the Disney Company, PBS Kids, Paramount, Columbia Pictures, Universal, Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, Comedy Central, Ragdoll Productions Limited, BBC, ITV, and other companies as well." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. You need to start liking Hasbro TV shows, movies, and video games from now on." Christian Adams: "I'm Christian Adams. Mirror Peanut Otter, you will not be going to Disney vacations for your next holidays. Instead, you will go to all the way to Timbuktu." Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog, Gromit. You need to start being a fan of my franchise from Aardman Animations, and quit liking Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon!" Roobear: "I'm Roobear, and you are worse than my mirror counterpart of the Disney characters, and plus you're lazy just like him!" Floppy: "I'm Floppy. Mimi and I will not tolerate your behaviour anymore!" Mimi: "I'm Mimi. And I agree with my brother." Nick: "I'm Nick, and I agree with all the PB&J Otter characters!" Mingle: "I'm Mingle Rivera from Coco. You are not watching my movie anymore. Because my movie was made by Disney." Olaf: "I'm Olaf the Snowman from Frozen. You are also not watching my movie anymore. Why? Because it's made by Disney." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Mac: "I'm Mac Foster." Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa." Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels." Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken." Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman. We all hate you. You will no longer watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends until further notice. Why? Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. You will no longer watch our show because it's made by Cartoon Network!" Max: "I'm Max." Ruby: "And I'm Ruby. You will not watch our show anymore, because our show is made by Nickelodeon." Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. You need to start liking and paying attention to our show from now on." Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. If you call any one of us bad names, the Noo-Noo will come and chase you around our house! And you will be sent to our place for life." Mister Maker: "I'm Mister Maker. You need to like my show forever." Mario: "I'm Super Mario. There will be no more 1-up mushrooms for you to revive." Luigi: "I'm Luigi, and I agree with my brother Mario." Sonic: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm faster than you and smarter than you as I don't act very rude to anyone. Man, get a grip on your behaviour already!" Tails: "I'm Tails Miles Prower. And you can't do stuff like that because they are forbidden by the Land of Make Believe!" Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles the Echindna, If you keep watching Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon shows and movies, I'll punch you so hard with my fist until you nose gets bleed!" Amy: "I'm Amy Rose. And if I see you watching any Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon stuff, I will beat you up with my baseball bat because it could hurt you really bad!" Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood. Please, quit watching my movie. Because it's made by Disney." Little John: "I'm Little John. And I agree with Robin." Gadget: "I'm Gadget Hackwrench. You'll no longer watch Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers until further notice. Why? Because it's made by Disney." Danger Mouse: "I'm Danger Mouse. Start liking my show. Because it's made by FremantleMedia." Penfold: "I'm Penfold. And I agree with Danger Mouse." Big: "I'm Big the Cat. I'm going to destroy your Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon stuff because you made a fake VHS opening!" Jet: "I'm Jet the Hawk. You will forget your memories all about Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon." Wave: "I'm Wave the Swallow. I have called all the Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon store managers around the world to tell them that you are banned from getting anything made by your favourite companies." Storm: "I'm Storm the Albatross. You'll totally lost the chance to see The Incredibles 2 when it comes out to theatres." Karla: "I'm Karla. You will be forced to do anything not related to Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon." Principal Parish: "I'm Principal Parish. You are a very bad (15x) boy and a bad (19x) student of mine!" Granada Television: "Sorry, I'm late, everyone. And finally, I'm the Granada Television logo. You will have nothing made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon." Principal Parish: "This will teach you a lesson. You'll be wearing diapers for the rest of your life." Karla: "That's right, Mirror Peanut Otter. This means wearing diapers forever." Storm: "Some of your stuff made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon will be donated to charity for once and for all!" Wave: "Here are your punishments, no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon movies and shows, no Nintendo and Sega video games, no Disneyland theme parks, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Disney Store, no Disney video games, no Nickelodeon video games, no Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon music, no Nick Jr., no Disney Junior, no Disney Channel, no NickToons, no Nickelodeon Family Cruise, and further more." Jet: "There will also be no PB&J Otter, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Team Umizoomi, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no The FairlyOdd Parents, no Rusty Rivets, no Sunny Day, no Top Wing, no Wonder Pets, no Max and Ruby, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Dora the Explorer, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no Mickey and the Roadster Racers, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no The Book of Pooh, no Jake and the Never Land Pirates, no Little Einsteins, no Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, no Billy and Mandy, no Powerpuff Girls, and no other TV shows made by your favourite companies." Big: "There's also no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Chick-Fil-A, no Taco Bell, no Hardee's, no Subway, no Popeye's, no Artic Circle, no Dunkin Donuts, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Sonic Drive-In, no KFC, no Chicken Hut, no Pizza Hut, no Domino's Pizza, no TGI Friday's, no Jack in the Box, no Starbucks, no Sbarro, no Dairy Queen, and no Five Guys as well." Gadget: "Instead, you will be required to eat products from Old Country Buffet, Cracker Barrel, Panda Express, Golden Corral, Outback Steakhouse, Joe's Crab Shack, Red Lobster, Olive Garden, and Friendly's." Penfold: "You will also be required to eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, baby food, dessert, and pudding as well!" Mirror Peanut Otter: "No! (19x) I hate all those gross stuff." Danger Mouse: "Too bad, Mirror Peanut Otter. Those are the only things you'll eat from now on." Little John: "You're going to eat poisoned gravy, rotten buttered toast and stinky cheese, along with nasty foods!" Robin Hood: "You're going to have school and do lots of extra homework at home! And you're going to have to do work at home with the papers!" Amy: "You must sleep during servere thunderstorms if you're brave enough at night!" Knuckles: "All of your stuff made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon will be donated to the hospital." Tails: "You're going to do tons of chores and community service and help the retired people in their various nursing homes!" Sonic: "Everytime when Peppa Pig comes, we will switch it to Wild Kratts." Luigi: "You will watch educational shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Bosco, Fireman Sam, Bob the Builder, Sesame Street, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Bill and Ben, The Puzzle Place, Between the Lions, Arthur, The Magic School Bus, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, Postman Pat, Mike the Knight, Pingu, Cyberchase, Caillou, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Abadas, Kate and Mim Mim, The Hoobs, The Herbs, James the Cat, The Shiny Show, Something Special, Boogie Beebies, Wide Eye, Thomas and Friends, Mr. Men and Little Miss, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Same Smile, Waybuloo, 64 Zoo Lane, In the Night Garden, Mister Maker, Pip Ahoy, Tractor Tom, Wild Kratts, Andy Pandy, The Wiggles, Boohbah, Brum, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Plonsters, Morph, The Sooty Show, and many more not from Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon!" Mario: "And kids shows like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Grossology, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Copycats, Horrid Henry, Trapped, Kangoo Juniors, Trust Me, Horrible Histories, Tracy Beaker, My Parents Are Aliens, The Giblet Boys, Jungle Run, Chucklevision, The Big Bang, and others not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon!" Mister Maker: "You will watch prime time shows not made by either Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon like The Simpsons, Futurama, Beavis and Butthead, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, The X Files, ALF, Sliders, The Big Bang Theory, Friends, Frasier, Bob's Burgers, The Cleveland Show, Broadwalk Empire, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Mission Impossible, I Love Lucy, Full House, Family Matters, Step by Step, Home Improvement, True Bloods, Blue Bloods, Law and Order, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Press Your Luck, What I Like About You, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Bargain Hunt, Cash in the Attic, Doctor Who, The Jerry Springer Show, The Jeremy Kyle Show, To Buy or Not to Buy, The Wright Stuff, Homes Under the Hammer, Pointless, Deal or No Deal, The Chase, The Vault, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, Pop Idol, American Idol, Top of the Pops, Father Ted, Have I Got News For You, Antiques Roadshow, Strictly Come Dancing, 60 Minute Makeover, Dickinson's Real Deal, Bertie and Elizabeth, Rising Damp, Rosemary and Thyme, A is for Acid, EastEnders, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Michael Barrymore's My Kind of Music, Lily Savage's Blankety Blank, Survivor, Popstars: The Rivals, Stars In Their Eyes, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Only Fools and Horses, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Jo Frost: Extreme Parental Guidance, The Helen West Casebook, The Price is Right, Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, Family Feud, Family Fortunes, The Bill, Crossroads, Peak Practice, At Home with the Braithwaites, and more not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon." Po: "Not only that you're banned from video games made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon, but you're also banned from Nintendo and Sega games! You will play the only games like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Half Life, Call of Duty, Rayman Brain Games, ROBLOX, God of War, Civilization Revolution, Dance Dance Revolution, Bubsy, Grand Theft Auto, Team Fortress 2, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Granada Learning Video Games, Diablo, Rollercoaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon, Konami and Bemani Video Games, Angry Birds, Bad Piggies, Minecraft, Warcraft, RuneScape, Rock Band, and lots more not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, AKA Cartoon, Nintendo or Sega." Laa Laa: "Po is right. You will also play Teletubbies video games from now on." Dipsy: "In addition, you will watch movies not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon such as The Simpsons Movie, Jurassic Park, Jaws, The Hobbit, Cats Don't Dance, The Thing, Horrid Henry: The Movie, The Wiggles Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Caillou's Holiday Movie, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Postman Pat: The Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Land Before Time, Casper, Babe, An American Tail, the 1939 version of The Wizard of Oz, Ice Age, Despicable Me, Red Garters, White Christmas, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, the Carry On films, and others as well!" Wallace: "As well as my movies like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well!" Tinky Winky: "You will listen to music like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Tunak Tunak Tun, Nyan Cat, Scatman's World, Justin Timberlake, Bruno Mars, Oly Murs, The Beatles, Miley Cyrus, Madonna, Take That, Pharrell Williams, Michael Jackson, CBeebies songs, songs from Paramount movies, Nat King Cole, Green Day, Will Young, S Club 7, Hear'Say, Cliff Richard, Lemar, Michael Buble, Celine Dion, and more music not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon." Dylan Priest: "I agree with everyone who already spoke to you." Sophie the Otter: "Me too. Now start watching those TV shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon, or you'll be grounded evenmore." Mirror Peanut Otter: (running into the house) "WAAAAAH!" The End. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1